


Hopper's Rumor

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Eleven | Jane Hopper & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jim "Chief" Hopper Adopts Eleven | Jane Hopper, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Unconventional Families, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: There's a rumor going on about Hopper and Joyce. And El just wants to know what it's about, that's all.Oneshot/drabble





	Hopper's Rumor

"Jim," Eleven said to her guardian one day. While the two of them had become close to each other over the years, this was sort of out of the blue. "There's a rumor going around that you and Joyce are dating."

Jim Hopper smiled around his mug of coffee. "I know."

"Oh." She tilted her head. "Well...are you?"

"No."

"Who came up wit the rumor then?" El was both curious and a little confused.

"I did."

Hopper's smile got bigger.

El rolled her eyes. He was such a dork. (But it'd be nice if they got together too).


End file.
